


Challenge Accepted

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Anton Yelchin - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McChekov - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captaining a new ship, First Kiss, M/M, Pavel's a wirgin, Send help or more paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel has a special request to make of Doctor McCoy.</p><p>By request, this fic will be multi-chapter and will update on Thursdays!! Thank you all for supporting this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corrie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/gifts).



[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Corrie71 for creating this amazing cover for my story!


	2. Chapter 2

“God damn it, come in.” McCoy yelled at the door chime to his quarters. It had been a long day in the medical bay and all the good doctor wanted to do was relax. Jim had come down with a particularly nasty allergic reaction to a Denubian plant he come into brief contact with on the planet and Leo spent the day trying to keep Jim’s hives from breaking out in hives.

“Good ewening, Doctor McCoy.” Pavel Chekov said quietly. “I did not mean to interrupt your free time.”

Leo turned five shades of red, embarrassed at the way he’d spoken to the young navigator. “Damn it, I’m sorry, Pavel. I thought it was Captain Catastrophe needing another round with the regen.  Come on in, can I get you a drink?”

“Wodka, if you please.” Pavel said as he nervously twisted his hands together.

“Vodka?” Leo laughed, “That stuff will kill you quick. How about some bourbon?” Leo noticed the young man’s jerky, ticking movements and wondered what ill Pavel was here to confess. It was common for other crewmen to seek McCoy out personally to ask about a rash or if it was normal to burn down there. He just hoped to hell the kid didn’t die of embarrassment before he could confess.

Pavel nodded. “You know bourbon was inwented in Russia?”

Leo’s eyebrow of doom arched into his hairline and he was about to launch into the history of fine Kentucky bourbon when Pavel started to giggle. It was high pitched and melodious. Leo wanted to hear more of it. He hoped to Christ the kid didn’t have a raging case of Orion crabs. “Got me there, kid.” Bones laughed along and walked back toward the fidgeting young man with two tumblers of bourbon, handing one to his guest and keeping one for himself.  “Bottoms up.” Leo held his glass aloft.

“Za Vas, to you, doctor.” Pavel clinked his glass against McCoy and swallowed the deep amber liquid down in one swallow, triumphantly slamming his glass onto the table between him and McCoy.

“You’re supposed to sip it, not slam it back. What, were you raised by wolves?” Leo had to give the kid credit, he’d known harder drinking men than this mere boy who couldn’t hold a shot of his special black label bourbon.

“I’m nerwous and needed the courage. Zank you, Doctor McCoy.” Pavel began wringing his now free hands together.

“Call me Leo. We’re here drinkin’ in my quarters, no sense standing on ceremony.”

“Da, zank you, ah Leo. Did you know the Russian word for lion is lev?”

“I didn’t know that, Pavel.” He didn’t. Leo left foreign languages to Jim and Uhura, with the exception of Ancient Latin, which was still used in medical texts. Leo watched as the young man continued to wring his hands, much more of that and Leo would be using the regen on his shredded fingers.  He reached forward in his seat and gently untangled his hands.

Pavel bucked like an unbroken stallion at the doctor’s gentle touch. He scrambled up from his seat to pace in front of the large windows looking out into the black. “You can do zis, you can do zis.” He whispered to himself, trying to dig deep for courage he knew he didn’t possess.

Leo didn’t know Pavel well, the only contact they had was when Leo was on the bridge and Pavel in the navigator’s seat. He knew the boy was competent, a damned baby genius was what Jim had called him on more than one occasion, pointing out that he was surprising mature for his age. There was no one else Jim trusted more in a crisis than Pavel.

“Don’t be nervous. You can tell me anything, Pavel and doctor patient privilege will protect our conversation. I can’t tell anyone what you tell me, well unless it puts the ship in danger.” Leo studied him carefully, watching for any clues as to what was causing his distress. “Tell me what’s on your mind.” Leo kept his tone light and conversational, not wanting Pavel to bolt like a scared jackrabbit.

Pavel tried to take a deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms on his black uniform pants. “I’m a wirgin.”

Whatever Leo had been expecting him to say, this wasn’t it. How was it possible that a young man as handsome as Pavel, with glittering blue eyes and dark blonde curls could still be a wirgin? _Virgin_ , he mentally corrected. He wondered briefly if Pavel was here for a talk about the birds and the bees. Leo hissed as his pants got a little tighter and his mind started to wonder what it would be like to instruct the young man himself. Before his long neglected dick could catch up with his lust sodden brain he took a deep breath to calm his now suddenly racing heart, “And?” He encouraged gently.

“And I vant you to take my wirginity, Leo.” His tone was quiet as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

 _Take is wirginity? Fuck, his virginity?_ It wasn’t possible he’d heard Pavel correctly. Why would this young, golden boy want with a broken down, old country doctor? Leo figured he had ten or twelve years on this kid, this boy, this child. He knew damn well how old Pavel was and trying to think of him as jailbait wasn’t dampening his growing ardor for the man standing in front of him.

Leo stood up slowly, as non-threateningly as possible and watched Pavel, who’s earlier ramrod straight posture was replaced by hunched shoulders, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as if he were battening down his hatches against Leo’s answer.

What was his answer? “Fuck.” Leo whispered on a deep sigh. He cringed at the way Pavel tightened his arms around himself. Leo walked slowly to where he was standing and cradled his face in his large hands. “Tell me what this is about, Pavel.” Leo tilted his chin, forcing Pavel to meet his eyes. He gently stroked his cheeks with his thumbs as he patiently waited for Pavel to find his words. Leo hoped they’d be in English and not in a ramble of Russian, which the boy-man- tended to use when he was flustered.

“I am seeing other crewmembers, what’s it called?” He took a deep breath.

Leo was fascinated by the way Pavel’s eyes got darker the harder he tried to think. He had to mentally slap himself to keep from wondering if this is what he looked like when he was turned on and about to come.

“Hook up all ze time.” Pavel finally continued. “I am eighteen now and…” He stopped again and stared into the doctor’s golden-green eyes, hoping he would understand what Pavel just couldn’t say.

“And you want to hook up too?” Leo asked gently, one hand straying to comb through Pavel’s tight curls. He’d wondered if his hair would be as soft as it looked. He wasn’t disappointed, it was. Leo knew he’d have to pull back, have to stop and he would, in a minute. He just wanted one more minute to touch this intriguing young man before he sent him on his way with a pat on the back and the condoms, condoms, condoms talk.

“No, no, Leo. You misunderstand. I have had a zing for you since we met seweral months ago, back on the bridge.” Pavel took a deep breath and bravely reached out toward Leo’s hips. He felt the doctor jolt at the contact between them. Leo wasn’t pulling away, his hand still carding though Pavel’s hair. He breathed a small sigh of relief and concentrated on the heat he could feel radiating into his hands through Leo’s uniform pants.

“A ‘zing’ for me, huh?” Leo knew he’d meant “thing” but couldn’t help saying his mispronunciation back to him. He loved the way “zing” had sounded on Pavel’s lips. Rich, full lips he found himself wanting to lean forward and taste. Just one small, quick taste was all he wanted. For now.

Pavel nodded slowly, a small smile barely curving his lips. “I would wery much like to kiss you, Leo.”

He should stop this, he should push this boy –man- away, but he couldn’t. It had been too long since someone looked at him with hunger in his eyes and need and desire. Leo knew he was broadcasting the same things in his own eyes. _Just one taste,_ he cautioned himself, just one, tiny taste.  “Pavel.” He whispered before brushing his lips past Pavel’s. He was pulling away from him when he felt Pavel’s hands tighten on his hips.

“I may be a wirgin, Leo, but I know you can kiss me better zan zat.”

His dick jumped in his pants at Pavel’s low, sexy voice and the challenge in the young man’s eyes. He growled low in his throat and pulled Pavel close with a tight hand on the back of his neck. He brushed their lips together again and felt a jolt of electricity shoot straight to his cock. He knew he should stop now, back away, before his dick convinced his brain he should take everything Pavel was offering him.

Pavel surged forward, smashing their lips together, teeth clacking with the Pavel quick movement.

The force of the kiss drove Leo back a few steps before he found his balance again. Physically anyway, he had a feeling he would never be able to catch his balance again around Pavel.  “Whoa, hold on their cowboy, slow down.”

“I am bad at ze kissing.” Pavel’s tone was dejected as he dropped his hands from Leo’s waist.

Against his better judgment, Leo didn’t let go of him and to his horror, pulled him closer, so close their hips brushed against each other. Hips and something else, hard and thick. Leo beamed inside thinking he was man enough to cause that reaction in Pavel, until his brain reminded him eighteen year old boys get turned on by anything; wind blowing through their hair, freshly folded laundry, broken down doctors with nothing left but their bones.

“You’re not bad at the kissing, just inexperienced.” Leo shivered at the thought of what Pavel could do to his heavily guarded walls if he learned how Leo loved to be kissed. He was pretty sure Pavel could crumble his defenses in no time and where would that leave him? Leo knew a five year mission was in the cards for the Enterprise and Jim Kirk wasn’t about to embark upon it without his hand-picked CMO and best friend at his side. He couldn’t turn Jim down because a shipboard romance with Jim’s navigator had gone south.

“Zen you vill teach me ze kissing.” Pavel’s voice was low and confident. His hands slipped around Leo’s waist again, and slowly stroked up his back.

“Pavel, I’m flattered. I really am, but I can’t do this.” Leo jumped when he felt Pavel’s bare fingers slide against the skin of his lower back. “W-we can’t do this.” Leo felt victorious at getting the words past his trembling lips. Victory quickly turned to defeat when Pavel brushed their hips together and gasped when his stomach came into contact with Leo’s raging erection.

“You vere a teacher at ze academy, no?” Pavel leaned up to brush his lips against Leo’s neck.

“Fuck, you’re a fast learner.” Leo sucked in a deep breath as Pavel’s warm wet lips kissed a path up the column of his throat stopping short of his earlobe.

“You vill teach, and I vill learn. I challenge you to teach me how to love you, Leo.” Pavel pulled back enough to see the golden fire ignited in Leo’s eyes before nipping at his earlobe with his teeth.

Leo knew the kid had him. His cock was hard enough to cut glass and he could feel it drooling pre-come that was quickly seeping through his boxers and into his pants. Part of his brain screamed, “DO IT!” While another part, the part that had spent the last three years trying to heal his shattered heart, screamed, “NO, NOT AGAIN.”  Leo ignored that part of his brain. “Challenge accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story comes to you courtesy of my resident beta, best friend and bad pumpkin seed, Corrie71. One night earlier this week we started talking about different McCoy ships. I should stop and tell all of you McChekovs that Corrie and I are McKirk girls. I have a hard time seeing Jim or Bones with anyone else. We both do, truth be told, but Corrie has this maddening habit of making other people (NOT JIM) kiss Bones. Don’t believe me, go read her fics. Which one? ALL of them…
> 
> So anywho, we were trying to figure out if we could write any of the other ships, McCarol, Spirk, Spones, Scones…and then we landed on McChekov. I thought maybe I could do it since I am endlessly fascinated with the May/December dynamic, so Corrie being the wonderful friend that she is challenged me to write it. The title of this fic, Challenge Accepted is me throwing down the gauntlet. Challenge accepted indeed! 
> 
> I had been thinking about how on earth to do this thing on Monday before lunch. My office is on the third floor of our building and by the time I reached the first floor, this story was fully formed in my mind. I wrote this whole thing out, long hand in about thirty minutes. Don’t believe me? I have three coworkers who sat and watched my hand fly over the paper. Thank Christ none of them interrupted me, I would have stabbed them with my cell phone!
> 
> One note on Pavel drinking with Leo. If your old enough to serve, you’re old enough to drink.
> 
> What did you think of Pavel having a “zing” for Leo?? I love that tiny play on words thanks to his accent.
> 
> The words Pavel used in the toast, Za Vas are courtesy of Corrie who speaks a bit of Russian. Which of course makes her the PERFECT candidate to write some McChekov of her own. Go visit her here on AO3 at Corrie71 or on her Tumblr blog by the same name and “encourage” her to write us some McChekov. The word for lion, “lev” is pronounced like left, only without the “t.” 
> 
> Lastly, do you want to see more of this story? Put your hand down Corrie, I know you’ve got plot Tribbles to make this thing 90 chapters and counting. Plus there is the promise of that bathtub scene…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo agrees to be Pavel's sex tutor.

_What the fuck was I thinking_? Leo wondered later that night after agreeing to Chekov’s crazy plan that he should become the young man’s sex tutor. He would never forget the look of victory and perhaps awe on his sweet face when Leo agreed to help.

“A million zank yous, Leo.” Pavel gushed.

“So long as it’s not a million orgasms, you’re welcome, I think.” Leo was most definitely too old for that shit, wasn’t he? And speaking of old, how in the name of Stonewall Jackson was he going to keep up with an eighteen year old man with a refractory period of twenty seconds? There were too many questions and not enough answers and with the way Pavel was looking at him, like he was prime rib and Pavel was starving, orgasm number one didn’t seem to be so far away. _NO, no, no._ There were rules, weren’t there? Ground rules that needed to be laid down, a framework set, a plan made. They couldn’t just jump into this willy-nilly, could they? _His_ willy sure seemed to think the answer was a resounding YES!

“I am not seeing anyzing wrong vith being goal oriented.” Pavel gave Leo a slow wink and an even slower kiss as the young man rubbed their lips together just has he had been taught.

Come to think of it, neither did Leo.

 

“There have to be ground rules.” Leo said, as he paced away from his eager student. He hadn’t particularly wanted to move away from the warm and willing body that had been pressed up against his side, one hand stroking his hair, but if he’d stayed on the sofa much longer, his dick achingly hard in his uniform pants, they were going to have to skip ahead in the lesson plan and Leo wanted to do this right, for Pavel’s sake. It seemed like a well-reasoned argument. His dick disagreed.

“Vhat kind of rules?” Pavel shifted forward, his elbows on his knees, his eyes on the still obvious tent in Leo’s pants.

Leo followed the path of Pavel’s eyes, blushing furiously when he realized it was his drooling cock making Pavel’s mouth water. He longed to give himself a few quick strokes through his pants to take off the edge, but was afraid Pavel would be on him like a pack of wolves on a wounded bison. His mind pulled up a vision of the young man on his knees before him, his plush mouth stuffed full of Leo’s cock, ocean blue eyes never leaving his own as drool leaked from the corners of his mouth to drip onto his command gold uniform top.

“Doooooctor?” Pavel sang out, waving his hands in the air. “Youuu whooooo, Leo?”

“Sorry, what were we talkin’ about?”  Leo came back to his right mind to see the young man looking at him curiously. He stifled a giggle realizing he wasn’t in his right mind at all. _Fuck it,_ he was going down, pun intended, with this ship, come hell or high water, pun intended again.

Pavel laughed low in his throat, as he stalked toward Leo, finally capturing the doctor’s twitchy hands in his own. He threaded their fingers together and kissed Leo just as he had been taught. He was going to be the best student he could possibly be while enjoying every lesson to its fullest.

Leo jumped when Pavel’s erection brushed against his hip. He pulled himself back from Pavel slightly, he didn’t want to hurt his new lover’s feelings but on the other hand his control was hanging by a shred as it was. Leo wanted this to be perfect for Pavel, for both of them really if he were being honest with himself. How many broken down, near alcoholics had this kind of opportunity handed to them? A young, beautiful, baby genius wanting someone to teach him the joys of sex while staring at Leo like he hung the moons of Orion. He leaned forward for a quick brush of his lips against Pavel, who responded instantly to Leo’s touch. His dick twitched in his pants at the tiny moans Pavel made in the back of his throat. The twitch turned to an outright jump when Pavel swiveled his hips against Leo, providing some much needed friction against his long-suffering cock.

“Gr-ground rules.” Leo stuttered as he pulled back from their kiss and Pavel’s erection.

“I am all ears.” Pavel grinned and held on a bit tighter as Leo tried to pull their hands apart. The doctor’s hands were soft and warm against his own. Pavel wanted to spend hours getting to know them, the tiny lines and scars that marked his skin, the untold lives those hands had saved, the way they would feel against his naked skin or inside his body. He clutched Leo that much tighter and tried to pay attention to the rules.

“Rule number one, what happens in my quarters, stays in my quarters.” Leo grinned. He sounded like a long dead advertising campaign for New Las Vegas.

Pavel frowned, “You mean I cannot tell all of my friends in engineering about the way your eyes turn deep green as the Siberian tundra in the spring when I kiss you, Lev? Hmm, my handsome lion?” Pavel hummed low in his throat as he licked out against his own bottom lip.

Leo’s mouth went dry as he watched Pavel’s tongue glide across his lips. _Eyes like the Siberian tundra?_ He liked the sound of that, liked even more the way Pavel’s Russian nickname sounded on his lips, like the word left minus the “t.” If he wasn’t careful, this man would consume him and his good sense. “Dammit Pavel, you can’t tell anyone we’re doing this, it has to stay between us, our little secret so that Mmmppff-” Why Leo was still trying to speak as Pavel’s mouth captured his own was a mystery. Either he was a damned good teacher or Pavel a remarkable student, his breath caught in his throat the way Pavel was kissing him, lips spread in a series of opened mouth kisses that were meant to tease and torment.

Pavel’s lips curled into a smile against Leo’s the moment he stopped trying to speak. “I understand the need for privacy, doctor. I do not vish to share you vith anyone. Zis time is ours.”

Leo felt like a first class asshole. He knew Pavel was more mature than his eighteen years and should have known the young man would keep their arrangement to himself. It wasn’t that Leo was ashamed of the bargain they’d struck, he just didn’t want anyone asking what in blue fuck Pavel was doing with him. He didn’t deserve the eager young man who was trying to kiss him into an early grave, but at the same time he wasn’t in a hurry to let him go either.

“Vhat are the other rules?” Pavel stopped kissing him long enough to whisper against Leo’s kiss-swollen lips.

Leo pulled away from Pavel and his magical lips, chuckling to his self at the small groan his movement elicited from his almost-lover. “I’m old, set in my ways and I don’t share. The minute you practice what you’ve learned on someone else, this ends. Got it?” Leo’s heart squeezed painfully in chest at the thought of his beautiful boy kissing someone else. He needed to get over that feeling fast, Pavel wasn’t his, he was just here for now to learn how to love his next lover. For some reason, that made Leo’s heart clench even harder in his chest.

Pavel crowed back into Leo’s personal space. “You are not old, my Babushka back in Minsk, now she is old, von hundred and five next month. You are only thirty-two, vhy do you act like you are a starik, like an old man?”

 _I need to learn to speak Russian_ , Leo’s mind wildly suggested. He wanted to know what those words meant as they rolled off Pavel’s tongue without Pavel having to translate. Maybe they could trade services, blowjobs in exchange for vocabulary lessons? Hey, stranger things could and did happen every day. Didn’t they? Leo’s sigh turned to a smile, “Rule number three, I promise not to act like a starik any more and I give you permission to kick my ass if I do it again, okay?”

“Zhere are much better zings to do with your amazing ass, Leo.” Pavel dropped Leo’s hands to take the twin globes of flesh into his hands. His fingers eager to memorize every inch of Leo’s body.

Leo groaned as Pavel hands wandered to his ass and started exploring, squeezing gently one minute, his fingers trailing slowly along his uniform pants the next. Leo fought to take a deep breath, “Speaking of my ass, what is it you want me to teach you?” _Finally, the money question_. His heart pounded in anticipation of Pavel’s answer.

“Blowjobs.” Pavel whispered, grinding his heavy erection against Leo’s hip. “Vhat it feels like to have one and how to give one to you. Zhat is my favorite fantasy, doctor, your cock in my mouth, your hands in my hair.”

“Telling you what a good boy you are for taking it so well for me?” Leo suggested. He wasn’t going to survive this, he thought about Pavel’s pretty lips wrapped around his dick and found himself rutting back against Pavel. He hadn’t gone off in his pants since med school, but he would if Pavel kept moving against him, his ocean blue eyes deep with need and desire.

“I vould be your good mal’chik, Leo.” Pavel squeezed Leo’s ass and pulled them closer together, loving the way Leo’s long arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, making him feel safe and overwhelmed simultaneously.

“What else do you want to learn?” Leo’s voice was husky with desire. His fingers dipped low on Pavel’s back seeking the hem of his shirt, he wanted, no needed to feel Pavel’s creamy skin against his fingers.

“I vish to learn how to touch you, vhat feels good, I vant to rim your ass until you are crazy vith want for me, begging me to fuck you and I vant you to take my wirginity.”

“That’s quite a list, Pavel.” This kid was going to kill him, but what a way to go. Leo’s mind caught on a couple of other things he’d like to teach Pavel, wondering if he would enjoy being bound, helpless to his bed, blindfolded and writhing beneath him.

“Vhen do we start?” His question punctuated by quick thrusts of his hips against Leo.

That was a good question. Leo’s aching dick yelled, “NOW, NOW, NOW,” while his head wanted the time and privacy to take Pavel apart slowly, to reduce to him to a boneless mass of goo without having to worry about the entire ship knowing what they were doing. “Enterprise docks in a week and we’ve all got shore leave coming to us. Why don’t we go away together, someplace secluded and quiet?” Leo laughed at the look of disappointment on Pavel’s handsome face. Obviously his cock had been yelling “NOW, NOW, NOW,” in concert with his own.

“Vhat should ve do between now and zen?” Pavel asked, his blue eyes darkening almost to black.

Leo swallowed with an audible click in his dry throat. “Take off your pants. Show me how you touch yourself when you think of me.”

“Aye, Sir, but it would be wery educational for me to vatch you do ze same.” Pavel slowly teased his pants and boxers off his hips to puddle on the floor before sitting down on the couch and spreading his legs as far as they would go.

Kid had a point. Leo was too tired and too revved up to argue. He shucked his pants to the floor and took his heavy cock in hand while the other wandered to his balls to gently tug on his sack.

Pavel patted the cushion next to him with his free hand. “ _Come_ join me, doctor.” His voice was low and sultry, inviting, irresistible.

Leo kicked his pants off his ankles and joined Pavel on the couch, studying his cock. It was longer than his own, but not quite as thick and looked like it bent slightly to the right. He longed to trace the curvy vein on the underside of Pavel’s cock with his tongue, but for now, watching would have to do.  His eyes met Pavel’s briefly before the young man’s gaze dipped down to watch Leo’s hand as his thumb flipped over the head of his cock.

Pavel imitated Leo’s movements swiping his thumb through the pre-come steadily drooling from his slit. He moaned before releasing his cock and offering his thumb to Leo. “Vould you like a taste? Seems a shame to let it go to vaste, no?”

Leo moaned and wrapped his hand tightly against the base of his cock, running through the Latin names of all the bones in the human body, all the bones in an Andorian’s body, anything to keep from spilling over his hand. He took a few deep breaths before offering his own nectar to Pavel.

Both men whimpered when the taste of the other danced across their tongues. Leo was licking delicately at his treat, while Pavel was sucking on Leo’s thumb for all he was worth. This kid was going to give one hell of a blow job, Leo shivered and almost came at the thought, his cock untouched. He gently pulled his thumb from the velvet heat of Pavel’s mouth and began to stroke his own cock with short, forceful passes.

Pavel reluctantly pulled his thumb from his doctor’s mouth to match the pace Leo was setting with his own clever hand. “Not going to last, Leo.” Pavel panted as he pulled up his shirt, exposing his rock hard abs, quivering with his impending release.

“Me either,” Leo grunted whipping his shirt over his head leaving his hair standing up in different directions. “Come for me, Pavel, come all over me.”

Pavel groaned, angling his body toward Leo’s naked chest. He yelled out a string of unintelligible words in Russian as ropes of come blasted from his cock to land on Leo’s stomach and chest. Seeing the look on Pavel’s face when his release took him spurred Leo’s own climax, his own thick come erupting with force from his cock to land on his chest mixing with Pavel’s release.

“Zat vas incredible.” Pavel panted when he could finally breathe again. He leaned forward to brush a quick kiss against his lover’s cheek before he bent lower to lick at their combined juices on Leo’s chest.

Yup, this kid was going to kill him, but what a way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooo, I wasn’t sure at first if I could write this ship being such a hard core McKirk girl, now I’m not so sure if I can STOP writing this. Bones started blabbing this to me at 615am this morning. Life is good, now please shut up, Bones!
> 
> I have to thank Corrie71 for her idea of Pavel and Leo going off somewhere on their own to explore their wants and desires and dare I say, feelings! I can imagine the Enterprise is a giant, moving high school capable of warp speed! It would be nearly impossible to keep this relationship or arrangement a secret and Bones knows it. 
> 
> I also need to thank GoWashTheLights, KCgirl and btaz2 and of course Corrie for their support in christening this ship!
> 
> As Bones is learning Russian, so am I, LOL. My apologies if I am getting words wrong as I am using a simple translator program on Google.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo takes Pavel on shore leave to begin their sex lessons.
> 
> Lev is the Russian word for lion and is pronounced like the word left, minus the "t."

“It’s colder than a witch’s tit in a brass bra.” Leo shivered and tried to pull his body deeper into the thick parka he was wearing. Why had he agreed to come here in the middle of January? Maybe it had something to do with the way Pavel’s blue eyes had danced with excitement when Leo asked Pavel to go away with him.

“Zis is Russia, Lev. It is balmy.” Pavel smiled brightly, he knew the weather would be hard for his Georgia Peach to tolerate, but had plans to make it up to him.

“Balmy? Are you out of your vodka-soaked mind? It’s so cold, my nuts have crept up into my mouth.”

“Vell, in zat case.” Pavel leaned in to kiss Leo, brushing their lips together and groaning in frustration when Leo refused to open his mouth to Pavel’s eager kisses.

“It’s not that I don’t wanna kiss you. I’m just afraid we’ll stick together in the cold.” Good luck explaining that to the local medical staff, not that they didn’t see it all the time living in this god-forsaken, frozen wasteland.

“I have a better idea, let’s get you inside before you freeze solid, zen I can kiss you until my tongue goes numb.”

Leo knew a good plan when he heard one.

 

Pavel pushed open the door to the penthouse and ushered Leo inside, kicking out at the door in hopes it would close without him having to take his hands or his lips off Leo.

“Slow down, kid. We’ve got all week. You don’t have to kiss my lips clean off in the first ten minutes.”

“Oh yes I do. It’s been so long since ve have been together.” Pavel leaned in to nuzzle the base of Leo’s neck, gently kissing and licking his warm, freckled skin. “I’m afraid if I don’t practice my kissing I’ll get rusty, fall out of practice, forget.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“We can’t have you forgetting your lessons, now can we?” Pavel was right, it had been a long time since they’d been able to be alone together. There were preparations he’d needed to make for the Enterprise’s docking, inventory to take, more supplies to be ordered. Plus he hadn’t wanted other members of the crew to know their thirty year old CMO was having a sexual relationship with their eighteen year old navigator.

“No, uchitel’, my teacher. Ve cannot be hawing that. Come, let us look at the view of the mountains.” Pavel toed out of his heavy boots and laughed as Leo tried to do the same and stumbled. “I vill help you.” He knelt in front of Leo and untied his boots before slipping them off, followed by his socks. Pavel felt his mouth start to water as his eyes moved up Leo’s legs to the growing bulge in his crotch.

“Think you can handle that, kid?” Bones grinned down at him, his hands on his hips.

“Da, you vill teach me to be a champion cocksucker, Lev.” Pavel ran his hands up the back of McCoy’s legs until he was rubbing the globes of his ass while nuzzling against the hardness in Leo’s pants.

Leo held a hand down to his young lover. “Come with me.” He pulled Pavel to his feet and into his arms, brushing tiny kisses against his neck and face as he maneuvered them toward the bedroom which held a king-sized bed and a large stone fireplace.

“Let me light the fire.” Pavel pressed a hard kiss to Leo’s mouth before pulling away. “I do not vant your thin, southern blood to spoil all of our fun.” He laughed as the fire began to catch on the logs laid in the hearth.

“Cheeky bastard, get back over here.” Leo laughed at his young lover as he pulled his sweater over his head and went for the button on his pants.

Pavel quickly shucked out of his clothes and stood naked in front of Leo. It was the first time they had seen each other naked and Pavel couldn’t stop staring at Leo’s tanned skin. How was it possible to stay tanned aboard a starship? Pavel could care less about the answer, he just wanted all of that skin under his hands and in his mouth.

“Like what you see, kid?” Sweet southern honey dripped from Leo’s voice as he moved to stand in front of Pavel. His hands coming up to cup his face.

Pavel bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“Tell me how you want this to go.” Leo swiveled his hips, bringing their cocks into contact with each other. His body sizzled with electricity in response. “Do you want me to blow you first so you see and feel how it’s done?” He laughed softly at the wide-eyed look Pavel gave him. “Or, do you want to blow me and I’ll walk you through it?”

Pavel was at a loss for words in two languages. His heart was beating so hard he was afraid it would burst out of his chest. He blinked up at Leo, his mouth opening and closing like a beached fish.

Leo taking pity on the young man reached for his hand and moved him over to the bed. “Up you go.” He gently urged. “Make yourself comfortable.”

He climbed up onto the bed and arranged the pillows. He lay back against them and watched Leo who was standing at the side of the bed, a small smile playing on his face.

Leo ran a hand down his right side, tweaking the pebbled nipple and brushing down Pavel’s treasure trail, intentionally avoiding his hard, leaking cock as his hand swept instead over his thigh. “So beautiful.” He whispered as he climbed onto the bed between Pavel’s legs. His hands swept up from his calves to thighs, gently pushing his legs further apart. “Gonna make you feel so good, just relax.” Leo bent his head and pressed a kiss to the middle of his abdomen, smiling at the way Pavel’s muscles quivered under his lips. He licked and kissed his way up his stomach, pressing sweet kisses against his heart, before sucking a bruise into the hollow at the base of his neck.

Pavel’s head was spinning. It felt like Leo was everywhere, surrounding him, overwhelming his senses. He felt his dick brush against the fur of Leo’s belly and almost came right there. He was paying so much attention to his cock, he didn’t notice the way Leo was licking at his lips. “Lev.” He whispered, his attention finally pulled back to his lover looming over him. He reached for Leo’s head and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Finally back with me, huh?” Leo smiled against his lips. “Can you name all of the elements of the Periodic Table?”

His brow crinkled, “Yes, but you are about to suck my cock? Vhy vould you vish to speak about chemistry?”

Leo ignored the funny warm feeling in his heart Pavel’s question elicited. He’d deal with that feeling and what it meant later. Leo pulled himself back up to his knees. “Yeah, I’m gonna suck you, but if you’re running through the elements your mind will be occupied and you’ll last longer.”

“I see, you don’t want me going off so soon.” Pavel blushed.

Leo reached down to rub the young man’s cheek with his thumb. “It’s all about control. Learn to hold yourself back, it will bring you greater pleasure in the end.”

Pavel nodded, understanding what Leo was trying to say to him. Lasting longer would prolong Leo’s pleasure as well and he wanted nothing more than to make him feel as good as possible.

“First element by atomic number?”

“Hydrogen, professor McCoy.”

“Keep going, say them out loud. I want to hear you,” Leo pressed a kiss to his lips and started licking and sucking his way down Pavel’s body.

“Helium, Lithium, Beryllium…”

He loved the way the elements sounded on Pavel’s lips, the way the well known words twisted a bit with his accent. If Leo were a whimsical man he’d say the way Pavel spoke the elements was like a poem.  A poem of love that only he would be privileged to hear. _Stop being so damned sentimental, you’re here to teach the kid, not fall in love with him, ‘cause he sure as shit isn’t falling for you._ He quickly shut down the voice of doubt speaking words of lunacy in his brain and licked out at the pearly stream of pre-come leaking from Pavel’s dick.

“Sulfur, Chlorine, ARGON!” Pavel shouted, his voice echoing around the room when Leo’s velvety tongue licked the head of his cock.

“Like that, did ya?” Leo grinned before sucking lightly at the head of his cock.

“P-p-potassium, C-calcuim…” Pavel stuttered. He could feel Leo’s tongue swirl around him, pausing briefly to lick into his slit. His hands were fisted in the bedspread and he opened them up to tangle in Leo’s soft hair. Leo humming his appreciation against his cock almost made him come right there. “IRON!” He shouted out trying to keep control of impending orgasm. He wanted this to last forever.

“That’s right, Pasha. You’re cock’s hard like iron in my mouth.” Leo winked before dipping his head back down to take Pavel back into his mouth.

It was getting harder and hard to hold himself back. Leo’s clever tongue was licking one moment, flicking up over the head the next.  He wasn’t going to make it much longer. “KRYPTON.” He shouted as his cock began to erupt in Leo’s mouth.

He swallowed quickly as Pavel’s cock continued to pulse in his mouth. His release was a bit salty and he couldn’t swallow it fast enough. He could hear Pavel moaning and panting, his hands with a death grip on his head. This was perfect. Pavel was perfect. Kryptonite was the only thing that could defeat Superman, and in this moment Leo knew exactly how that felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My organizational skills are legendary. When I get a plot tribble I sit down and plot out what is going to happen. This story was meant to be a quick one off to prove I could write McChekov. When people asked to hear more of this story, I plotted out what would happen in each chapter. What you just read was Bones blowing up, pun intended, all of my carefully laid plans. I love when this happens! 
> 
> Uchitel’ is the Russian word for teacher.
> 
> I love the idea of Leo not only showing Pavel how it’s done, but teaching him things that will make him a better lover. The idea of him reciting the Periodic Table was perfect here, a way to teach him control and show Leo that this kid genius is greatest weakness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel's sex lessons continue as he returns the favor!
> 
> "Lev" is the Russian word for lion and Pavel's nickname for Leo.

Pavel was curled up like a contented kitten against Leo’s chest.  He could feel Leo’s fingers dancing against his back, his cock stirring in response to the light touch. “Zat vas amazing, Lev.” Pavel whispered, his lips kissing Leo’s collarbone.

It was amazing, almost too amazing. Leo hated to admit how close he’d come to spilling his own load, his achingly hard dick untouched. The idea that he was the first person to bring Pavel that kind of pleasure aroused and humbled him. How was he this lucky? He rolled them over so they were on their sides facing each other.

“Vas ze swallowing okay, Lev?” He had tasted his own release before and the flavor never bothered him. He’d heard girls at the Academy talk about how awful swallowing was and how the flavor almost made them throw up. As incredible as it felt, he did not want Leo to be sick over him.

He’d forgotten how sensitive and insecure virgins could be. It had been years since he’d last been with one and he hadn’t been entirely certain his ex-wife _was_ a virgin. She had been one hell of an actress. He shook his head, trying to clear away the memories of the past. “It was perfect, Pasha. You tasted like sunshine and happiness and by the way your cock is digging into my hip, I’d say you’re ready for round two.”

Pavel swallowed hard and moved forward to kiss Leo. “I am ready for round two, but not for me.” He wanted to lick and suck every inch of Leo’s body, wanted to make him scream out in pleasure the way he had done earlier.

Leo rolled them the other way, with him lying on his back and Pavel on top of him. “Do what feels right to you.  Learn the way it feels to hold me in your mouth, just watch your teeth.” Leo laughed at the wide-eyed look Pavel gave him.

“Vhat if I do it wrong? Vhat if it tastes bad? Vhat if I cannot make you come?” Pavel pushed up to straddle his lover, knees on either side of Leo’s ribs, he could feel the tip of Leo’s hard cock brushing against his ass, leaving a wet trail of pre-come behind it. He bit the corner of his bottom lip as other “Vhat if’s” sped through his mind

These were all valid questions. “It’s impossible to do it wrong, it will feel amazing, I promise. As for liking or not liking the taste of my come, that’s for you to decide. If you don’t like it, don’t swallow.” He wanted to do everything he could to reassure his young lover, to give him more confidence, but he knew the only thing that would do that was seeing his reactions to what Pavel did for himself.

“But I vant you to feel good, as good as you made me feel.” His hands were rubbing the soft fur of Leo’s belly, not wanting to make eye contact. He didn’t want Leo to see the insecure side of him.

“I do feel good. It feels good being here with you, having your hands, lips and tongue on me.” It was true. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. He’d had a string of lovers at the Academy, more like friends with benefits, than actual lovers as there was no connection between himself and his partners. This thing with Pavel was different, as much as he hated to admit that to himself, it was much different.

“My body is your canvas and you are the artist. Paint me, Pasha.”  He reached up to plant a kiss against Pavel’s heart.

Pavel nodded. “Be ze artist.” He repeated. He scooted back slightly so he was sitting on the tops of Leo’s thighs, their cocks brushing against each other. Pavel took them both in hand and started stroking them together.  “You feel like warm welvet in my hand.”

Bones reached forward to hold onto Pavel’s thighs. “Feels so good. Touch me the way you like to be touched.”

Pavel flipped his thumb up over the head of Leo’s cock, rubbing the pre-come there into his skin. He loved the way Leo’s entire body jumped at the contact. He released their cocks and brought his thumb to his mouth wanting to taste Leo’s nectar. He moaned as the flavor washed across his tongue. Leo’s flavor wasn’t that much different from his own.

“Like it, Pasha?” His cock twitched as he watched Pavel lick and suck his thumb. He wasn’t going to need a lot of instruction if he sucked his cock the way he was sucking on his thumb.

“It is sweet like you, doctor. Now spread your legs for me, I need to taste more of you.” He lifted off of Leo’s thighs as the other man moved to accommodate him between his legs. Pavel ran his hands up Leo’s thighs, opening his legs further. He kissed and licked his way up Leo’s right leg, wanting so badly to take a taste of his leaking cock or his balls, but he remembered his earlier lesson about control. Control wasn’t needed just to prolong his pleasure but Leo’s as well.

“Fuck, Pasha, please.” Leo cried out when his plush mouth skipped over his cock in favor of sucking a bruise into his groin.

“Today’s lesson was about control, Lev. Perhaps you should start naming off the bones in the human body.” He laughed when Leo growled in response, but made shorter work of kissing and licking his left leg than he’d done with the right.

Pavel settled himself on his knees between Leo’s legs, bent forward, his lips just inches from Leo’s balls, his ass high in the air. He could see his lover’s nostrils were flared and he was breathing heavy, his eyes so dark with need, there was only the barest hint of hazel to be seen. He licked out over Leo’s balls, loving the way the warm, wrinkled skin felt against the flat of his tongue. He loved it so much he did it again.

Leo moaned and reached out for Pavel’s head, running a hand through the messy curls.

“Is good, yes?” Pavel whispered. Not bothering to wait for a response, he dipped his head to drag his tongue up the shaft of Leo’s cock.

“Fuck, Pavel, fuck.” He gasped, his hands tightening into Pavel’s hair.

“Zat is not today’s lesson.” He teased. He lifted Leo’s cock in his right hand and licked at the glistening pre-come on his abdomen.

Leo thought he looked like a cat with a saucer of milk. It was hard to believe Pavel had never done this before. He was hitting all of Leo’s special spots like they’d been lovers for years. When he felt Pavel’s silky mouth close over the head of his cock, he thought he’d died and gone to heaven. He was swirling his tongue around the head, much like he’d taught Pavel to do earlier.

Pavel smiled around Leo’s cock. He loved the way he was moaning his name and canting his hips forward trying to fuck into his mouth. He wasn’t sure how much of Leo he could accommodate, but was going to try his hardest to get it all in his mouth.

“Oh god, oh fuck, just like that.” He gasped and panted as Pavel’s mouth continued to slide down his cock.  He cried out for his lover when Pavel added a bit of suction on his way back up Leo’s shaft. His mind tried to recall the names of the bones in the human body, but at this stage of the game his vocabulary had narrowed to one word only: come.

Pavel felt him get the smallest bit harder in his mouth and knew Leo was about to come. He reached for his own cock and started stroking himself in time with the way he bobbed up and down on Leo’s cock. He tugged lightly on Leo’s sack knowing how much he loved that just as he was about to come. Apparently, Leo did as well, as he cried out and began pulsing in Pavel’s mouth. He nearly gagged as the salty flavor barreled over his tongue. He wasn’t going to let anything ruin this moment for his Lev, he took a deep breath through his nose as his mouth continued to fill with Leo’s nectar.  When his dick finally stopped spasming, he swallowed quickly, triumphantly and looked up at Leo. He was lying back on the pillow, both arms thrown over his head, his eyes blown wide, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Pavel reared up onto his knees, his right hand flying over his cock. His eyes locked with Leo’s as he started to spurt over his hand and Leo’s belly. He moaned quietly, biting his lower lip as he pumped himself dry.

“Are you okay, Lev? Sucking your cock turned me on so much I had to come again.” He sheepishly admitted.

“I’m dead, Pavel, you killed me.” He took a deep breath, trying to bring his heart rate back down to normal.  His entire body jumped when Pavel moved to lay beside him and he opened his arms to pull Pavel against his chest.  He’d had a lot of blow jobs in his days, but none of them felt anywhere as good as this one. His cock valiantly tried to stir at the thought of what this boy’s mouth had just done to him and the way Pavel had jerked off all over him, no one had ever been so aroused by sucking his cock that it made them come. He was wrecked for other men forever. Only a few short weeks ago the idea of that would have terrified him, today it made him pull his lover closer and imagine the joys and pleasures to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doing housework this morning when Bones whispered the line about him being the canvas and Pavel the artist. I love the visual image of that so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel learns another lesson and then Leo becomes the student.

The hot spray of the shower felt good on Leo’s body.  The water warmed his now cold skin, when only moments ago Pavel’s heat was wrapped around him like a blanket. He’d spent more time that he should have watching his young student sleep. _Young lover…_ He didn’t want to think about Pavel like that, it would only lead to heartbreak for both of them. Leo knew what it was like to be married young, having the rest of your life ahead of you and feeling as if it was already over, feeling trapped, like he’d made the biggest mistake of his life.  He wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy, never mind his sweet Pavel. Not HIS Pavel. Pavel.

“Knock, Knock, Lev, may I _come_ in?”

Pavel’s cheery joke broke him out of his morbid thoughts of yesterday. “ _Come_ in.” Leo laughed.

It was no laughing matter moments later when Pavel climbed into the shower behind Leo and wrapped his arms around him. One hand wandered south to slowly jack Leo’s cock.  “I voke up alone.” Pavel said softly, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“I was a mess and needed a shower.” He’d been covered in Pavel’s come. What a sight that had been. Watching Pavel take himself in hand, painting his chest with his release after swallowing Leo’s load. He’d never forget the look of pure joy in Pavel’s eyes. “I didn’t want to wake you. It was a long trip and you needed your rest.”

“I am not a child, Lev.” Pavel’s mouth turned down in an exaggerated pout.

He hated the smallness in Pavel’s voice. He was right, he wasn’t a child. Leo turned in his arms, sorry to lose the friction Pavel’s hand was providing his perpetually hard cock. He couldn’t remember ever having this kind of constant arousal and desire for another person. “You’re right, Pasha. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to wake you.” The real truth was that he needed some time alone to shore up his defenses. He needed to protect his heart at all costs. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” Leo licked a stripe up his neck, loving the way Pavel shivered in his arms. “Let’s clean you up.” Leo guided him backward under one of the shower jets, soaking his springy curls, before starting to wash his hair.

Pavel was sighing happily under Leo’s ministrations. “Now zat I am clean, I vant to get dirty again.” He quickly sunk to his knees before Leo could reach out to stop him and took him into his mouth.

“Pasha, you don’t have to-”

He smiled around Leo’s cock and sucked a bit harder, one hand gently rolling his balls. He found he liked being on his knees, being able to look up into his lover’s eyes and see how crazy his mouth was making him. He especially liked the way he was able to control how much of Leo he took into his mouth. Feeling more confident in his abilities, he brushed a finger past Leo’s hole and was surprised at the way Leo’s cock jumped in his mouth.

“Please, please.” Leo whimpered. He wanted nothing more than to feel Pavel move inside him, odd since he preferred to top. All thought flew out of his head when Pavel wiggled his finger against the tight furl of muscle, seeking entrance.

He wriggled and prodded his finger against Leo’s most private place until it finally slipped inside his body. Leo clenched his muscles around his finger. Pavel looked up and met Leo’s eyes. “Tell me what to do next.”

Leo couldn’t catch his breath. He never expected Pavel to do this, “Feel for a bump.” Leo drew a ragged breath. “That my prostate, you’ll know when you find it.”

“How vill I know?” Pavel moved his finger deeper inside Leo’s snug passage and Leo howled in response, his knees almost buckling under his own weight. “Found it.” Pavel winked and dove back on Leo’s cock.

“Cheeky…bastard.” Leo panted.

Pavel kept up his slow pace, bobbing up and down on Leo’s cock his finger steadily rubbing against Leo’s special spot.

Leo was a mess, he could barely stand and his eyes were quickly losing focus. “Pasha.” He whimpered, knowing it wouldn’t be long. He wanted to stretch this out, wanted to make it last, he wanted to feel Pavel’s sweet mouth on his cock forever.

Leo’s gasps and whispered pleas gave Pavel confidence in his newly learned skills. It amazed him that he could bring this much pleasure to his lover. His Lev. He felt Leo’s cock get that much harder in his mouth and knew he was about to come. Pavel tugged gently on his sack and Leo started screaming his name. He would have thought Leo was in pain if not for the blasts of come coating his tongue. He was about to pull his finger back when Leo’s voice stopped him.

“Keep going, gonna come again.” No one had ever provoked this kind of physical response in him. He knew he’d have to examine what this meant, but now was not the time.

Pavel wasn’t sure how that was possible, but wanted to make it happen for Leo. He kept up steady pressure against Leo’s prostate and slipped his lips back over the head of his cock, sucking gently, the flat of his tongue caressing the heated flesh. Moments later Leo was crying out again and a small trickle of come landed on his tongue.

Leo looked down and Pavel and started to laugh. He’d thought he was too old to keep up with Pavel when the truth of the matter was that Pavel made him feel like he was eighteen again.

“Vat happened, Lev?” Pavel stood up and braced himself against Leo to steady him.

Leo reached forward to kiss him, tasting himself as Pavel rubbed their tongues together. “You were milking my prostate.” Leo whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

“And zat is good?” He was going to look it up on the internet the second he had a moment alone, they were going to practice this until he had perfect.

Leo laughed, “Yeah its good, give me a few minutes and I’ll show you just how good.” If he survived. He still wasn’t sure he had his full eyesight back yet.

“No Lev.” Pavel shook his head.

“No?” Maybe he still didn’t have his full comprehension of the English language back either. Did Pavel just say no to sex?

“You need your rest and we’ll have plenty of time in ze morning.”

“I want you to come again, Pasha.”

Pavel smiled sheepishly, “I did when you did, it was the way you shouted my name.”

Leo couldn’t believe what Pavel was telling him, he came, cock untouched, because of the way _he_ shouted Pavel’s name. Who was this kid? Why was he looking in his eyes like Leo had just hung the moon?

Pavel moved to shut off the water and grabbed two fluffy towels, wrapping one around Leo’s back and the other around his own. “Come, let me hold you as you sleep, Lev.”

Leo was in no position to argue.

 

The room was pink with the morning sunshine when Leo next opened his eyes. He could feel Pavel’s breath, warm against the back of his neck and his right arm wrapped around him from behind, his hand resting on Leo’s heart. Pavel’s hand wasn’t the only thing resting against him, his morning wood was pressed against his ass. Leo wiggled himself backward, sighing as the smooth skin slid against his own.

“I vas vondering vhen you’d vake my Lev.” Pavel whispered against the back of his neck.

 _His Lev_ , Leo shivered, “Good morning, Pasha.” He rolled into his arms and brushed their lips together.

“Did you sleep vell?” He moved his hand gently down the side of Leo’s face.

“I did, best night sleep I’ve had in a while.” _In years, maybe ever_ , he thought.

“Good, you vill need your strength.” His eyes lit with excitement.

“Oh I will, will I?” The idea of spending the entire day in bed with his young prodigy made his dick instantly hard. He wondered how many times he could make Pavel come in the next twelve hours.

“Da, I am taking you skiing.”

“Skiing? Are you out of vodka-soaked mind?” Not a full day of sex, but a full day of outdoor gear and biting cold.

Pavel smiled looking like the cat who ate the canary and nodded. He reached down to take Leo’s cock in his hand.

“What makes you think _that’s_ going to convince me to strap sticks to my feet in order to fall down a mountain?”

Pavel smiled and kept stroking Leo’s hard flesh.

“You think you can talk me into this with sex, do ya?” Leo felt himself relax a bit and give himself over to Pavel’s hand as it twisted slightly on the upstroke.

Pavel sped up his hand until Leo was calling his name and shooting all over them both.

“Did it vork?” Pavel giggled.

Leo frowned. “Fine, I’ll go, but if I die, I’m haunting you forever.”

 

“Are you ready to try zis?”

Leo could feel sweat trickling down his back. It was colder than a whore’s heart, but his shirt was soaked through. He started down the slope, seeing his death etched in snowflakes. _Prominent Starfleet doctor dies in tragic skiing accident, young lover mourns…holo-footage at llpm…_

“Ve are losing daylight, Lev.” Pavel shouted, trying hard not to giggle and losing the battle.

“I’m standing on top of a killer mountain and you’re rushin’ me?”

“Vell, I am Russian, Lev.” He cheekily pointed out. “And it’s not a ‘killer mountain.’” Pavel made quotation marks with his gloved fingers, “It’s a bunny hill, not even a bunny hill, more like a speed bump. Just do it already.”

“Goddamn kid’s a comedian.” He said a quick prayer and pushed off with his ski poles and managed to keep his balance as he “skied” the twenty feet on nearly flat ground to where Pavel was standing ready to crown him with a gold medal.

“You did it, you skied. I am so wery proud of you.”

Leo grimaced and looked back up the hill he’d just conquered like Alexander the Great. “That mountain is evil.”

Pavel wrapped his around Leo, careful not to get their skis tangled. “My hero.” He crowed, rubbing his nose against Leo’s.

Leo wiggled his nose back in response.  “What was that?”

“Eskimo kisses. They rub noses instead of instead of lips so they don’t get frozen together.”

“I knew we’d freeze together if we kissed out here, dammit Pasha.” He was ready to have a good long pout when Pavel smiled and cupped his grumpy face.

“It’s just an urban legend, we will not freeze together and even if we do, zat is fine with me, zhere is no one else I would rather be stuck with than you, Lev.”

Come to think of it, there was no one else he’d rather be stuck with either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote, “This mountain is evil,” was spoke by Eomer in The Return of The King!  
> An “urban” legend!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel learns another lesson and Leo faces a hard truth.

“Now I know what it feels like to be a snow monkey.” Leo sighed as he sank deeper into the hot tub in their bathroom.

“Zis feels so good on my poor, aching muscles.” Pavel sighed, stretching out his arms over the back rim of the tub.

“ _Your_ aching muscles? Kid, mine are twelve years older.” Leo grumped

“You must stop playing ze role of starrik, you are not an old man, Lev.” He laughed at Leo’s raised eyebrow. “You are young and handsome, and all mine.” Pavel glided across the water to kiss Leo’s wet lips. Leo pulled him close and into his lap.

“All yours, huh?” Leo sighed as Pavel started massaging his tired shoulders. He kept himself in pretty good shape on the Enterprise doing cardio five days a week, but he had used and abused muscles today that he didn’t even know he had and he should have known, being a doctor and all.

“All mine, Lev.” Pavel grinned before pressing their lips together. “You can’t get old and stiff on me just yet.” He slid a hand up Leo’s stiff cock, “You promised me another lesson.”

“I did, did I?”Leo knew exactly what he meant. He’d offered to show Pavel what it felt like to have his prostate milked, like Pavel had done for him the night before. Unfortunately, Pavel had pushed him off in favor of sleep. “Gettin’ old, Pasha, my memory isn’t what it used to be.” He giggled when Pavel poked him in the ribs.

“You said you’d show me, remember?”

“Show you what?” Leo teased back.

Pavel’s fair skin turned bright pink and not from the hot water. “You know, zat zing I did to you last night?”

Leo cupped his face in his large, wet hands. “Say it, baby. Tell me what you need.”

Pavel shivered despite the hot water. “I vant you to touch me from ze inside. Please, Lev, I need you to show me how good I made you feel last night.” He brushed their lips together, moaning when Leo swept his tongue out to mate with his. He cried out when Leo’s hands swept down his body, his left wrapping around Pavel’s cock, the right sweeping past his balls to brush against his eager hole.

Leo circled Pavel’s pucker with one finger and he slowly jacked his cock. He loved how responsive Pavel was to his touch, like each pass of his hand was the best thing Pavel had ever felt. He prodded against Pavel’s hole and felt him clamp down his muscles around his fingertip. “Relax, Pasha. Just relax and let me in.” He murmured softly against his lips.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He wanted so badly for Leo to touch him there, but his body had other ideas about being invaded. He felt pressure against him followed by a full feeling.

“That’s it, Keep relaxing. You feel so good, baby.” He pressed in a bit deeper, his finger brushing against a small bump. Leo tried to keep the smile off his face as rubbed against that spot.

Pavel cried out in Russian, he couldn’t stop babbling. He thought he could hear Leo laughing at him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything except Leo touching him like that again and again.

“Found it.” Leo giggled, repeating Pavel’s words from last night when his own finger had found Leo’s special spot. He had to bite his cheek as Pavel kept speaking Russian. He couldn’t help but wonder what Pavel was saying. “Feel good?” He whispered when Pavel finally stopped to take a breath.

All he could do was nod and wrap his arms around Leo’s broad shoulders.

Leo slowed the strokes on Pavel’s cock but kept up constant pressure on his prostate. He knew this would drive his young lover crazy and he couldn’t wait to see him fall apart.

“Lev, please, please.” Pavel knew he was babbling but didn’t care the only thing that mattered now was what Leo’s legendary hands were doing to his body, which was being played to perfection.

“Tell me what you need.” He could feel Pavel start to tremble in his arms, overwhelmed by the sensations his hands were sending through his body.

“Need to come.” He had never felt so close to coming and so far away at the same time, it was confusing and wonderful all at once.

“You will, I promise.” He wished he was an artist, capable of turning emotion and desire into lines, he wanted to capture and keep the look on Pavel’s face close to his heart for nights when he wasn’t lucky enough to hold the world in his arms.

“You must stroke my cock harder, please I need more.” He felt Leo tap deep within him and shouted out his pleas, wrapping himself more tightly around Leo as if he could crawl inside him and mate with his soul.

Leo chuckled and released Pavel’s dick all together. “Focus on my finger, focus on me.” He whispered.

Pavel opened his dark blue eyes to stare into the gold of Leo’s, who was shocked by the naked need and desire he saw directed at him. He continued to rub and tap Pavel’s prostate.

“I cannot do zis, you must touch me Lev, please.”

“I promise you can do this, just concentrate and let yourself go.”

Pavel nodded and leaned his forehead against Leo’s.

“No, Pavel, look at me. I need to see you when you come.”

“It feels so close and so far away, Lev. I need you, need you so bad.”

“You’ve got me, I’m right here with you. Look at me baby, I’ve got you. Now come for me.”

He felt Leo rub against him faster and faster. He kept his eyes on his lover the entire time, loving the way his mouth was hanging open in between words of encouragement. Pavel focused on those plush lips and the way they’d felt wrapped around his cock or locked on his own, when he suddenly felt his orgasm crash around him. He yelled out for Lev, who was smiling at him.

“That’s it, Pasha, come for me.” Leo whispered as Pavel’s eyes went wide and he started to yell. He started by yelling Leo’s name and then what sounded like “yellow blue bus.” Pavel kept repeating those odd, English sounding words again and again as his cock continued to empty.

“Not done, yet.” He cried, his voice hoarse from yelling.

Leo watched in awe as Pavel started to come for the second, but not the last time of the night.

 

“Why me, kid?” Leo asked much later. They were both wrapped in fluffy white bathrobes sitting in front of the roaring fire on the floor of their bedroom.

Vhy you, vhat?” Pavel asked, not bothering to move his face off Leo’s chest. He was still feeling impossibly high from what had happened in the hot tub, though how that was even possible he had no idea. If he concentrated hard enough, he could swear he still felt Leo touching him.

Leo smiled against his still damp curls, he loved having Pavel curled up in his lap like a happy kitten, his arms wrapped loosely around his back. “Why did you choose me to be your first lover?” The question had been on the tip of Leo’s tongue since Pavel had come to him with this crazy idea weeks ago.

Pavel snuggled closer, his lips ghosting against Leo’s neck. It wasn’t that he was trying to buy some extra time, he just loved kissing every inch of tanned skin he could get his lips on or around. “I told you I’ve had a crush on you since we met on ze bridge all those months back. I knew I needed to wait until I turned eighteen to tell you, so I spent that time getting to know you.”

“Getting to know me? Pavel, we barely spoke ten words to each other after we met.” Leo was confused by what Pavel meant, they hadn’t spent time together at all.

“Vell,” He said shyly, “I spoke vith ze Keptin about you and watched the way you treated other members of the crew and I vould say ‘hello’ to you when we saw each other.”

Leo felt like an absolute dick. He’d never been very kind to Pavel in the times they’d run into each other in the lift or in the officer’s mess. “But I barely spoke to you.” He offered weakly. He’d thought before that he didn’t deserve to have this beautiful young man in his life, now he knew it was an absolute fact.

“You are a wery busy man, doctor.” Pavel said softly. “Always so kind to our crew and giving of your time with your friends.”

Every word the young man spoke cut through him like a knife. He’d never bothered to make time for the young navigator who always had a kind word for him or a wish for him to have a good day. He pulled Pavel tight against him, trying to fight off the tightness he felt in his chest. There was one question left he needed to ask. “When you were coming, you kept shouting something that sounded like ‘yellow blue bus.’ What does it mean in Russian?”

“You must ask me again another time, Lev.” Pavel said mysteriously, content to let his lover hold him as tightly as he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does “yellow blue bus” mean in Russian?? Stay tuned, I promise we’ll find out soon.
> 
> The hot tub scene is dedicated to Corrie71 and GoWashTheLights who cannot get enough of handsome boys in bathtubs. 
> 
> “Starrik” is the Russian word for old man. Poor Bones feeling the after effects of skiing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather outside is frightful, but Leo and Pavel share something delightful!

“Lev, Lev, you must wake up and see this.” Pavel couldn’t hold back his enthusiasm any longer.

Leo cracked an eyeball open and wondered why it felt like they were having an earthquake in their bed. He slowly realized Pavel was shaking his shoulders in an effort to wake him up. “This had better be good, kid.” Leo grumped, sitting up to look at Pavel who was motioning wildly at the window behind their bed. He pulled himself up onto his knees and looked out the window and saw nothing but a white wash.

“I guess ve vere so busy with _other_ zings, ve didn’t listen to ze weather report. It is a blizzard, Lev, isn’t it beautiful?” Joy and wonder dripped from his voice.

What was beautiful was the look on Pavel’s face. His eyes were bright and blown wide and the smile on his face was quickly melting any ice Leo had left in his cold, dead heart.  He looked back out the window into the snow. “Yeah, it’s beautiful, you can’t even see the mountains anymore.” He turned back to Pavel, “I guess it’s a good thing we have plenty of wood.”

Pavel slid into Leo’s lap, quickly taking his morning wood in hand and giving it a few gentle strokes. “Da, plenty of wood, my Lev.”

Leo laughed, not having the heart to tell Pavel he meant firewood. He moved to grab Pavel’s erection in his hand and was stopped cold by the next words out of his mouth.

“I’ve been awake for hours watching you sleep, my lion, thinking about our time together and how much I want you to take my wirginity. Please Lev, I need you.”

His cock jumped in Pavel’s hand and he saw a tiny, hopeful smile curl around his lips. He wanted Pavel more than he’d ever wanted anyone or anything in his life. He just wasn’t sure he would be able to let go when it was over without leaving a piece of his heart in Pavel’s hands. He would have time later to think about if the gamble was worth it. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He cleared his throat, “That I’m what you want?”

“I have vanted you since the moment we met, Lev.” Pavel kissed him deeply, finally letting all of his pent up needs and desires flow through him. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him what “yellow blue bus” meant, but had a feeling that might frighten his already skittish doctor. He would know when the time was right to tell Lev how he really felt, for now, he would let his body speak for him. He would say those words in every kiss, in every touch.

Leo twisted them around so he was able to reach the drawer in the bedside table, he fumbled around for the bottle of lube he’d put there when they’d arrived. He pawed through the drawer until Pavel pulled his perfect lips away and grabbed the bottle himself.

“Is zis vhat you are looking for?” Pavel teased, holding the bottle just out of his reach.

Leo nodded and playfully pushed Pavel off his lap, to land on his back. “Get me ready for you.” He said softly as he arranged himself between Pavel legs. His eyes wandered down his body, passing over his chest, down past his perfect six-pack abs, down his treasure trail to his cock, which was drooling pre-come all over the soft fur of his belly, and down further still past his balls to his most private place.

Pavel poured lube into the palm of his hand, it was cold and thick against his skin. He warmed it up with his other hand, watching Leo as he moved his hands against each other. Leo was looking at him like he were on the menu and he felt himself blush under his close scrutiny. He knew he wasn’t as tall or as broad as Lev, but hoped he was just as attracted to him as he was to his lion. He reached out for his lover’s cock, using both hands to stroke and coat his heated flesh in lube. He reached lower to cup Leo’s balls, gently rolling each one in his hands.

“Don’t need lube on my balls, kid.” Leo blushed at the look in Pavel’s eyes, reverent and adoring.

“I am knowing this, I just vished to touch you there.”

Leo’s heart swelled at Pavel’s words. “Touch me anywhere you like.” He whispered holding his right hand out to Pavel, motioning to the bottle of lube laying nearby. Pavel passed it to him and he poured a little bit onto his fingers, letting some of it dribble off onto Pavel’s pucker.

“Zat’s cold. At least I warmed it up for you.” Pavel huffed, pretending to pout.

“You’ll be warm soon enough.” Leo brushed a quick kiss over the head of his cock, licking out at the pre-come and moaning when the flavor burst across his tongue. “Promise me, if it hurts or if you don’t like what I’m doing, you’ll tell me. Promise me, Pasha. I want this to be special for you, but I can’t read your mind.” _As much as I’d like to_ , he silently added to himself.

He reached up to cup the side of Leo’s face. “I know I vill love it, but promise to tell you if it’s hurts. I trust you Lev, trust you vith my whole being.”

_No pressure_ , Leo laughed to himself. He sobered and brushed a lubed finger against Pavel’s hole, grinning as the young man gasped, but immediately relaxed under his touch. He remembered their earlier lesson to relax and let Leo in. He worked his first finger inside and gently fucked into the snug passage, stopping once or twice to pay special attention to Pavel’s prostate.

“Zat is good, so good, Lev. Feels so good zat you are inside me.” He reached up to give his cock a few slow pulls, loving the way his hand felt on his own flesh while Leo worked a second finger slowly inside him.

It was killing him to go so slowly when all his body wanted to do was surge deeply into Pavel’s snug channel. For once, he let his head rule over his cock and continued to meticulously prep Pavel for his invasion. “Are you ready?” He asked simply, brushing a hand down the side of his face.

Pavel nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. Now wasn’t the time to let those words flow from his lips in either English or Russian, there would be time for that later, once his body stopped screaming for release.

Leo lined up his cock with Pavel’s entrance and slowly began to push inside, the lube easing the way. Leo had to grab the base of his cock to keep from coming on the spot. He was so tight and so hot. It was still hard to believe he was the first man to have Pavel in this way. Come to think of it, he’d been the first to have Pavel in every way, but this was a humbling moment for him. He wished he had more to give to Pavel than his own body. He wanted so badly to give this young man his whole heart, but was sure that wasn’t what Pavel wanted from him. Pavel hissing in pain pulled him out of his morbid thoughts, bringing his attention back to the beautiful boy writhing beneath him. “Are you okay?”

Pavel huffed out a laugh. “You are a big man, Lev. It is taking a bit to get used to you.” He felt Leo move to pull back from him. “No!” He cried, grabbing hold of Leo’s ass in his hands. “Do not go. It feels so good, to be joined like this. You are a part of me, Lev, don’t go, please.” Pavel pleaded, smiling brightly when he felt Leo’s retreat stop.

He didn’t want to go either and stilled his movements to allow Pavel the time he needed to get used to his size. He’d never considered himself to be big, but he had to admit, his cock looked huge, stuffed halfway inside Pavel. He fought back the urge to move and focused instead on what Pavel had just said, that he felt Leo was a part of him. He had been feeling the same way and figured he was just being a sentimental fool. He closed his eyes against the emotion that washed through him, trying to push back against the hope that threatened to overwhelm his heart and carry him away.

Pavel watched in wonder at the emotions that played over Leo’s face. He thought he saw awe and happiness and maybe a bit of love. He steeled himself against the idea the last part could be only wishful thinking. “Lev, I need you to move.” Pavel whispered.

Leo nodded and slowly eased more of himself inside Pavel until they were hip to hip. “Pasha.” He whispered, not capable of much more. He rolled his hips slowly and felt Pavel’s legs come up to circle around his back, allowing his cock to slide in deeper still.

He gasped as he felt Leo slowly bottom out. He held on as tightly as he could and rocked against Leo, moving in counterpoint to his slow rolls. “Lev, my Lev.” Pavel mumbled. “Zis is heaven.” He could feel himself getting closer and closer. He held on tighter and urged Leo to move faster.

“Can’t take much more, need you to come to, Pasha.” Leo’s words were raspy, filled with emotions he dare not name. He was struggling to hold himself back until Pasha found his own release but it got harder with each thrust into his welcoming body.

“Please, Lev.” He panted, “So close, so close to you, so close to coming.” He cried out when Leo wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusting hips.

“Come for me, Pasha.” Leo urged, feeling his cock jerk deep in Pavel ass.

“LEV!” Pavel shouted, his cock starting to erupt in Leo’s hand. “Yellow blue bus, yellow blue bus.” Pavel chanted over and over as his cock continued to spurt.

“Yellow blue bus.” Leo returned, still not knowing what those words meant, but knowing they meant something special to Pavel.

Pavel felt a rogue tear slip from his eye as Leo gently returned Pavel’s words of love. He knew in the back of his mind that Leo had no idea what he was saying, but for the moment, Pavel would pretend he meant those precious words.

 

“Checkmate,” Pavel crowed later as Leo’s hand slapped the table again. They had been at this for hours as the snow continued to pile up outside their hotel. Leo was a brilliant doctor, but was the worst chess player he’d ever faced.

“You gotta be kidding me, I made like three moves.” Leo sighed and knocked his king to the side, conceding defeat.  This wasn’t the only defeat he conceded today. As much as he tried not to think about it, he’d given away part of his heart to Pavel this morning. They’d lain silently together once they’d both cleaned up from their love making. Leo just held Pavel close to him, memorizing the way their bodies felt pressed together like this, not knowing where one man ended and the other began, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. They would still be cuddled together now, if Pavel’s stomach hadn’t loudly growled.

Now they were both fed and partly dressed, sitting in flannel sleep pants. Leo having lost three straight and fast games to his genius lover. He couldn’t help but think their time could be more wisely spent. His twitching dick agreed. “Come to bed with me?” Leo stood and held out a hand to Pavel.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He grinned and tugged his lover toward the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with how sweet and gentle Leo is with Pavel in this chapter and how he’s finally willing to admit he has feelings for his young lover. I just wonder if Leo will be brave enough to say the words out loud?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is in for a big surprise..Three of them as a matter of fact!

Leo and Pavel were enjoying a leisurely breakfast in bed. They took turns feeding each other bites of croissant and eggs. Leo had never done anything like this before, it hadn’t even crossed his mind to share a meal like this with his ex-wife.

“I have a surprise for you today, Lev.” Pavel said brightly.

Leo’s mind turned over the possibilities, maybe Pavel had a new position in mind or perhaps he would ask if he could fuck Leo instead. He was pretty certain the younger man was a bit tender this morning as their second and third times together had been harder and faster than their first. “I bet you do.” He teased, offering Pavel another bite of eggs from his fork.

“Ve are having lunch with my parents.” He announced before scooping up some eggs to feed to Leo.

“Y-your parents.” Leo started choking on the sip of juice he’d just taken. Pavel started whacking his back.

“Breathe, Lev. Fuck, please don’t die.” He was rubbing Leo’s back, now that his breathing had started to even out a bit. “They called last night when you were in ze shower and they wanted to meet my boyfriend, so I said-”

Leo’s head was spinning, “Wait, you called me your boyfriend? Pavel, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Vell, it vas better than telling them you are my sex tutor.” He turned away from Leo, not able to stand the angry look tinged with disappointment Leo was wearing his face. It was too much for him to take. He’d known it was a risk to tell his parents about Leo, knowing they would want to meet him. It was a risk that he was now paying for in spades as Leo fumed next to him.

Leo shook his head, his brain scrambling for a way out of this mess. He was not a ‘meet the parents’ sort of guy. “Wait, didn’t we get like ten feet of snow last night? How can they even get here to see you- us?”

Pavel laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Leo’s cheek. He could see how nervous he was at the prospect of meeting his parents. Perhaps Leo was more nervous than angry, especially since he was springing this on him at the last minute. He wished there had been an easier way to break the news. “Zis is Russia, we don’t let a little snow get in our way and besides, I haven’t seen my parents in almost four years. I vas so busy with my studies, then vith the Narada and the press tour, there just vas no time to make it home.”

Leo felt like a first class dickhead. He hadn’t realized it had been so long since Pavel had been home for a visit. Just because he had a non-existent relationship with his own mother didn’t mean Pavel wasn’t close to his family. “I’m sorry, Pasha. I’m an asshole. It will be fun to meet your parents and it will do them good to see how happy you are…with your boyfriend.”

Pasha bounced up on the bed, nearly tipping over the breakfast tray. “Do you mean it?  You’ll have lunch vith us and be my boyfriend?” He had hoped Leo would go along with the story that they were boyfriends, he never in his wildest dreams thought that Leo would not only go along with the boyfriend story but would actually agree to _be_ his boyfriend. It was too much. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

Leo grabbed the tray and moved it to the floor before the bed ended up covered in orange juice and scrambled eggs.  “Yes, I mean it, now come here and make my heroic sacrifice worth my while.”

 

“Pavel tells us you are a double doctor, Doctor McCoy.” Anna Chekov asked once they’d been seated for lunch.  She was sitting across from Leo at the table while Pavel was on his right, Andrei Chekov sat to his left.

He felt Pavel squeeze his hand under the table. “Please call me Leo, Mrs. Chekov. I have an MD and a PhD in Psychology.”

“You must call me Anna.” She smiled brightly before turning to her son, “It is good to see you looking so well my mal’chick.”

“Zat means ‘little boy.’” Pavel whispered to Leo.

“And so crazy in love.” She added, patting her husband shoulder when he started grumbling under his breath.

“Mat’-” Pavel started before being interrupted by Leo.

“We are very happy together, Anna.” Leo bussed a kiss against Pavel’s pink cheek and realized with a bit of a start that every word he spoke was the truth. They were very happy together.

“Now zat, my sweet mal’chick has become the navigator on the Enterprise, I would wery much like to see him settled down with a nice man.” She sighed happily and reached for her wine glass. “To mal’chick and Lev, vechnoye schast'ye.”

“Vechnoye schast'ye.” Everyone chorused, while Leo sat confused wondering over the unfamiliar phrase.  

 

All in all it hadn’t been a bad time, Leo thought as he soaped himself up in the shower. Pavel was downstairs spending a little more time with his parents and Leo had taken advantage of his time alone by hopping into the shower.  He’d loved the way the Chekovs treated their only son, with warmth and love and couldn’t help but feel a bit of that love directed toward him. He hadn’t been sure at first what Mr. Chekov had thought of him, until he’d leaned over in the middle of the second course and started asking questions about his neural grafting paper that had recently been published in a little known scientific journal. It was obvious Andrei had done his homework and had been a pleasure discussing his research and findings with the older man. Lunch had ended when he had excused himself and Andrei had wrapped him in a bear hug, telling him that he was a welcome member of their family and to take care of himself when they were back on the Enterprise.

“I hope you saved some hot water for me, Lev.” Pavel called as he came into the bathroom.“Better hurry, it’s almost gone.” Leo teased as Pavel opened the glass door to join him. “I missed you.” Leo whispered as he pulled Pavel into his arms. As much as he’d grown used to spending the majority of his time alone, he found that he missed Pavel when they weren’t together.

“I missed you too.” He pushed Leo against the shower was and kissed him hard, his right hand coming up to stroke his cock.  “Wait,” Leo panted, needing to ask a question before Pavel’s clever hand banished all thoughts save one, “What does vechnoye schast'ye mean?”

“I vondered vhen you vould ask about zat. It means eternal happiness.” The confused look on Leo’s face had been so cute when they had all toasted to Pavel and Leo’s that Pavel hadn’t wanted to tell his flighty boyfriend what the toast meant. He didn’t much want to talk about it now either, with his hand on Leo’s erection. “I zink it is time for my final lesson.” Pavel pulled back to watch the reaction in Leo’s eyes. He thought he saw disappointment flash across his face before Leo smiled at him.

“Last lesson?” Leo teased, “You’re never too old to keep learning, especially about sex.” He felt his stomach dip at Pavel choice of words. _Final lesson?_ Leo wondered if final lesson was code for their last time together. Their time in Russia was drawing to a close and now that Pavel had gained some skill and experience he had no doubt the young man would be off to find a lover closer to his age and happy disposition.

“I vant to make love to you, Lev.” Pavel turned serious. This was important to him and wanted Leo to know what it meant to him. “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing all week?”Pavel released Leo’s cock to brush his fingers against Leo’s pucker. “I vish to love _you_ , as you have been loving me all week.”

It all made sense now, Pavel wanted to top. Problem was, he hadn’t bottomed in years and even then, he hadn’t done it easily. He opened his mouth to tell Pavel when he flashed back to the night they had first made love. Pavel had never done it before, was as unsure of himself as Leo was now but was brave enough to go for it. He made up his mind he would do exactly as Pavel had done for him. “Yeah, I’d like that too, but I haven’t done that in quite some time, so uhhm…” Leo trailed off. He was supposed to be the experienced teacher and here he was acting and sounding like a nervous virgin.

“Zat is okay, I promise to take wery good care of you.” He sealed his promise with a kiss.  

 

“Where do you want me, Pavel?” Leo asked, once they were both dry. He felt his hands shaking and was quick to hide them behind his back. He wasn’t so much nervous but excited“On your hands and knees on the center of ze bed, please.” Pavel kissed him hard and smacked his bottom as he moved toward the bed. “Kinky bastard.” Leo mumbled as he assumed the position.

“You have no idea, my Lev.” Pavel giggled before swiping his tongue across Leo’s asshole.

“PASHA!” Leo called out, not expecting to feel his lover’s tongue against his most sensitive skin. “Y-you c-can’t go around kissing people there.”

“Oh yes I can, and I am not kissing ‘people’ there, Lev. Just you.” He swiped his tongue across the sensitive flesh again, smiling against his heated skin as Leo cried out for him a second time. “I know you like zis, don’t you?” He pressed his tongue hard against Leo’s opening, not bothering to wait for an answer.

“Fuck, Pasha, please, please.” Leo begged, not quite sure what he was begging for.“You want me to fuck you, Lev?” Pasha reached around to stroke Leo’s drooling cock, using the pre-come as lube. “You want my wirgin cock deep in your ass, hmmm?” Pavel probed at his hole with his other hand, his own saliva serving as lube as his fingertip slowly pushed inside.

“Yes, god, fuck yes, Pasha, now.” He reached forward, grabbing the lube off the night stand and holding it up to Pavel, who had to release his aching dick to take if from him. Pavel slicked up his fingers, brushing  the extra lube against Leo’s twitching hole. He knew Lev wasn’t about to admit it, but he needed this badly, needed to be taken and loved hard. Pavel was going to give him everything he knew he needed and maybe something else he didn’t. He pressed two lube slicked fingers against his entrance and slowly pushed inside. He could feel Leo pushing back against him and trying to relax his clenching muscles. “Zat is it, let me inside, Lev. Let me love you.”

Leo whimpered and pushed further back against Pavel. He wanted so desperately to be loved and was about to tell Pavel that when his brain thought better of it and he bit his bottom lip to keep from confessing. He knew he was ready for Pavel when he felt a third finger stretch his entrance and glide inside. “Now, Pavel, now. Don’t make me wait any longer to feel you move inside me.” He rested his head against the mattress when he felt the head of Pavel’s cock nudge up against his entrance.

“Yellow blue bus.” Pavel whispered as he slowly began to roll his hips forward. He felt Leo clench his muscles around his invading cock and had to start naming off the Periodic Table of Elements to keep from coming right then. Leo’s hot and tight skin felt amazing around his cock, he wanted to sink his entire length inside him and stay there forever.  Both men moaned loudly when Pavel’s hips came in contact with Leo’s ass. “So good, my Leo, so brave, so tight. You are mine, all mine.”

“Less talking, more fucking.” Leo managed to ground out. He knew he wasn’t going to last long like this and wanted Pavel to ride him for all he was worth. It occurred to him that this felt incredible. It had never felt this way with the previous lovers he’d allowed to top him. He could get used to this, the way Pavel had slipped his left arm around his chest to hold his right shoulder tightly, the way they both sighed together when Pavel bottomed out again and again. This couldn’t be the last time they made love.

Pavel kissed up the side of his neck, snapping his hips more quickly, as he felt his lower back tingle and his balls start to tighten. He reached around to grab Leo’s cock in his right hand and started jacking him off in hopes he would find his release soon. “Fuck, Lev, not gonna last, feels too good.”

“Harder, Pasha.” Leo urged, close to the finish line himself.Pavel cried out Leo’s name as his cock pulsed in his ass. “Yellow blue bus, I love you, yellow blue bus.” Pavel repeated like a prayer as he felt Leo clamp down hard around his cock and started to spurt in his hand.Both men collapsed on their sides to the bed, still joined together.

Pavel placed tiny kisses against Leo’s neck. “I love you, Lev.”

He whispered against the heated skin.He guessed the “yellow blue bus” mystery was solved. It meant ‘I love you.’ It meant big trouble. It meant everything would change. There was no getting around it this time. “I love you too.” He whispered and God help him, he did.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpCJdr4RRJU>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “yellow blue bus” mystery is solved. The link above was how I learned to phonetically say “I love you,” in Russian. I have a feeling some of you had already figured out the mystery. ;)
> 
> Continuing on with my Russian lessons, mal’chick means “little boy” and Mat’ mean “Mother,” and as Pavel later explains, vechnoye schast'ye means “Eternal happiness.” I was intrigued with the idea that all of the Chekovs would fall in love with Leo and I knew being welcomed with such open arms into their family would be hard for our grumpy southern doctor. 
> 
> Those three little words are out there now…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to head back to the Enterprise.

“Fuck me blue, that hurts.” Leo groaned as he made it out of bed the next morning.

Pavel was laughing so hard he couldn’t catch his breath.”Isn’t that vhy you’re sore?” He managed between giggles.

“Everybody’s a comedian.” Leo grumped. It was true, it was the reason he was so sore. Once he’d gotten over his initial apprehension of bottoming, he’d given himself over to Pavel, he of the twenty second refractory period. They had made love three more times before Leo had to finally push him away, too sore to go another round with his eager boyfriend.

“What do you want to do today, Pasha? It’s our last day in Russia before we have to get back to the real world and the Enterprise.” His heart did a double beat in his chest. Their time here had flown by and he wasn’t sure what he would do without Pavel once they were back on board the ship.

“Of course I vant to spend the day making love with you, but maybe you are not wanting zat, starrik?”

“Oh, I’m an old man, am I? We’ll see about that.” Leo pinned him to bed and proved to him twice, that you’re only as old as you feel.

 

“I can’t find my command golds, have you seen them?” Pavel asked as he rushed out of the bathroom.

Leo was sitting on the side of their rumpled bed holding Pavel’s shirt up to his face. “Right here.” He offered the shirt to Pavel, although he was reluctant to give it back.

Pavel left the shirt in Leo’s hands and sat next to him on the bed. “Vhy are you acting like packing to go is ze end of the world, my Lev?”

“I’m gonna miss you, Pavel.” Leo said, he reached out to hand Pavel’s shirt back to him. It had not been an easy decision to make, he knew deep in his heart this relationship would never work out. How could it? Pavel was a bright shining star with his entire future in front of him and perhaps his own ship to captain one day. He didn’t need and old country doctor weighing him down. Maybe that should have been Pavel’s decision to make, but Leo couldn’t stand the idea of Pavel realizing it by slow degrees.

“Vhat do you mean you are going to miss me, are you not going back to ze Enterprise?” Pavel was confused as to what Leo meant. He had been looking forward to going back home to the Enterprise and being able to show off his new boyfriend to the crew.

“No, no. We’re both going back to the Enterprise, but this,” He motioned back and forth between the two of them. “Ends here.” Why did his heart feel like it had just gone through a meat grinder? He knew telling Pavel his decision was going to be hard, but had no idea it would hurt like this.

Pavel looked gobsmacked. “Vhat ends here and now? US? I do not understand, how can you tell me you love me and then leave me?” He voice was pitched high, both hands on his hips. It was like he had stepped into the Twilight zone, nothing was making sense. They couldn’t be over, he had plans, had bought Leo a-

“Come on, Pavel, you’re eighteen years old, you don’t really love me.” Leo scoffed at the shocked look on his face.

“I may be only eighteen years old, but do not presume to tell me how I feel about you. I vouldn’t have told you I loved you unless I meant it and I did, so I am not understanding vhy you are breaking up vith me.”

“I’m thirty and you’re eighteen, Pavel.” Leo offered simply. He’d been over this a million times in his head. This relationship worked fine here in the middle of the Russian mountains, but back in the real world, he would be laughed at, ridiculed, accused of robbing the cradle. He was too old to deal with the looks the crew would give them, the rumors that would swirl around the ship and it would hurt too fuckin’ much when Pavel’s eyes started roaming to others, just as his wife’s had done. He just didn’t have it in him to go through that all over again.

“You knew about the difference in our ages vhen we started dating each other.”

“We were never dating each other. You asked me to be your sex tutor and that’s what I was.” This was worse than he thought it would be. He figured Pavel would be relieved to be rid of him and able to find someone closer to his own age, that they’d shake hands and agree to be pals and that would be that.

“Of course ve vere dating each other, vhy do you think I introduced you to my parents? I vant to marry you, Lev. I vant to spend my life loving you.”

“Marry me? Are you outta your mind, kid? I’ve been married young and it sucks the life out of you. You hate waking up in the morning and facing a future that is bleak and empty and by the end, all that’s left is hate and resentment. You walk away with nothing but the clothes on your back and flask of bourbon. I don’t want that for you and trust me, you don’t want that for yourself.”

“Stop telling me vhat I vant.” Pavel yelled, his temper finally breaking through. “I am not your ex-wife, Leo. I vould never cheat on you or take everything from you.” He took a breath trying to calm his thoughts and order his words before he said or did something he couldn’t take back. “I know vhat I vant and it’s you. He grabbed his duffle and started pulling things out of it. All of the clothes he’d neatly packed ended up scattered all over the room. He kept digging until he found what he was looking for. He strode to Leo and offered him a velvet jeweler’s box. “Take it.” His words were bitter, almost tinged with hate. He had to bite his tongue against the venomous words threatening to overtake his good sense.

Leo knew what the box was, he’d offered a similar box to his ex-wife more years ago than he cared to remember. His hands shook as he reached out and took it from Pavel’s hand, flipping the top as he brought it closer to his face. Nestled inside was a two-toned platinum band. The light of room glinted of the surface making it sparkle like distant stars in the sky.

“I planned this whole thing, asked you to be me tutor, so that we’d spend time together and you’d get to know me. So you’d stop seeing me as a child and start seeing me as a contemporary, someone who is vorthy of your time and notice. I’ve loved you since the moment we met, Lev and it’s killing me that you don’t believe my feelings for you are genuine.” Pavel’s words were small, almost whispered. He had planned everything down to filling out the change in status forms, saving them on his PADD before boarding the shuttle with Leo. He’d even filled out the paperwork asking for his quarters to be reassigned with Leo. He saw now it had all been one giant mistake. His heart shriveled in his chest. He needed to go, leave now before he made a bigger fool of himself.

“Where did you get this?” Leo asked quietly, still unable to take his eyes from the shining ring.

Pavel took a breath and backed away from Leo. This was supposed to be the best moment of his life and it had turned into a nightmare before his eyes. How had he miscalculated so badly? “Back in San Francisco before I met you on the shuttle for Moscow. I knew it was meant to be when they had ze ring in your size.”

“How did you know my size?” Leo finally tore his eyes away from the ring to look up at Pavel. He looked awful, on the verge of tears and like he’d aged ten years in the last few minutes. He longed to go to him and wrap his arms around him, tell him he was sorry and ask Pavel to slip the ring on his finger, but it was too late for that. He wasn’t any good for Pavel and he knew the younger man would see that in time. It was easier to end things now before Pavel saw that for himself.

“I had ze Keptin hack into the records for your Academy ring and he told me your size.”

“THE CAPTAIN?” Leo exploded. “You told Jim about us?” His breaths were coming in great gasps, his face beet red. He balled his hands into fists to keep them safely at his sides. What the hell had Pavel been thinking going to Jim about them?

“So zis is what zis is all about.” Pavel said softly. “You vorry what your friends will zink of me and of us together as a couple. I am good enough to fuck and for you to whisper words of love to in ze middle of nowhere, vhere ve have no friends, but once ve are back in the real world, you vish nothing more to do with me. I am such a silly fool.” Pavel angrily batted at the tears that began coursing down his face. He stooped to the floor and stuffed all of his belongings back into his duffle bag, not bothering to re-fold anything before he zipped it up. He stood up and strode toward the door, not sparing a look back at Leo.

“Pavel, wait!” Leo shouted, sprinting out of the bedroom. His answer was the door to their suite slamming shut on the echoes of his voice.  He sat back on their bed, the ring box clutched in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!
> 
> We are all products of our past. Shattered relationships, broken trust, happy times all mold us into the people we are today. Bones is still feeling the sting of his divorce even though he’s come a long way. 
> 
> We’ve got one week to go, I wonder if anyone can help Leo see he’s more than a broken ex-husband?
> 
> PS. OUCH


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Pavel and Leo make their way back to each other?

Leo was drunk fifteen minutes after his shift in the medbay ended. He’d brought ten bottles of Evan Williams bourbon back on board with him two days ago and he was halfway through bottle number three. He hadn’t drunk nearly enough when the door chime to his room sounded. “Go the fuck ‘way.” He shouted, taking another long sip from the bottle. He half-heartedly hoped it would be Pavel at his door, but his hopes were dashed again when Jim Kirk walked into his room.  “Not in the mood for a lecture, Jimmy, so if that’s what you’re here for, fuck off.”

Jim looked around Bones’ normally neat quarters which now looked like a tornado had torn through his room. He’d noticed Bones’ struggling since he and Pavel had returned from their shore leave together but had no idea his friend was suffering this badly. He took a breath and changed tactics. “Not here to lecture, Bones. I came for the top shelf bourbon rumor has it you snuck on board.”

Leo blinked a few times at his oldest friend, not quite believing he was here for a drink, but offered the bottle to him anyway.

Jim took the bottle, tipping the mouth at him before taking a long pull of the dark amber liquid, which burned the whole way down. “Damn, this is good shit.” Jim offered the bottle back to his friend. “What happened in Russia, Bones? You were almost giddy with excitement when you left and now…”

He opened his mouth intending to tell Jim to go fuck himself, when instead all that came out was a whimper. He felt Jim’s arms wrap around him and hold him tight. “I’m such a stupid fool, Jimmy, a dickhead, an asshole, the dumbest, stupidest fucker to ever walk the face of the earth.”

Jim rubbed circles against his back and stayed silent, waiting his friend out. He knew Bones would spill the rest when he was ready.

“Don’t hear ya arguin’ with me, Jimmy. That’s alright, ‘cause I’m right. Told me he loved me and I threw it back in his face.” Bones hiccupped loudly before continuing on, “Even asked me to marry him, well sorta, he gave me the ring.” Bones looked around. “WAIT, where is it?” He stumbled away from Jim, looking under piles of clothes, frantic to find Pavel’s ring.

“Booones?” Jim called out. “Is that a ring box in your pocket?”

Relief washed across his face as he patted his front pockets and found the ring box. He pulled it out and offered it to Jim.

“May I open it?” He cracked the box open when Bones nodded. “It’s beautiful. I wondered why Pavel wanted me to hack into the Academy database to get your ring size. I guess this was the reason.” Jim lifted the heavy ring out of its velvet setting and tipped it up to the light. “Can’t quite make out the inscription, looks like it says, ‘Moy Khrabryy Lev.’ Any idea what that means?”

Bones dissolved into tears, he hadn’t taken the ring out of the box since Pavel had given it to him. He didn’t want to be tempted to slip it on and glimpse a future that was never meant to be his. “Means, my brave lion.”

Jim had had enough of this pity party, it was time to give his CMO the swift, hard kick to the ass he deserved. “Don’t look so brave from where I’m sitting, Bones. Looks to me like you’re more cowardly lion…” He knew he struck close to the mark when Bones eyes focused on him and his nostrils flared. Good, angry is what he wanted Bones to be, enough of this feeling sorry for himself bullshit. Bones needed to be angry and at the right person this time; himself. “Falling in love, having sex, Bones? Those are easy. Living with someone day-to-day, struggling when they struggle, loving them when they’re not lovable, those are the hard things. But you never even got that far, just picked up your toys and sulked home when you thought about how hard it would be, or worse, how Pavel would start to turn into your whore of an ex wife. You never even gave him a chance, Bones, a chance to fail or a chance to prove you wrong. There’s no bravery in that, just cowardice.”

He knew Jim was right. He’d grounded his relationship with Pavel before it even had a chance to take off. “What do I do, Jim?”

 

Pavel sat curled up in Leo’s medical blues. He hadn’t meant to take them from the hotel room, but they had been lying on the floor of the hotel room and got shoved into his bag as he hastily packed to leave. He’d spent every moment not on duty wearing Lev’s shirt and trying not to cry. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his door chimed. “Lev?” He called out.

“No, just me.” Sulu said, as he entered Pavel’s quarters holding a tray from the mess.

Pavel sighed and sat back on the couch, rubbing the sleeve of Leo’s shirt against his face.

“You eat anything today?” Sulu asked as he set the tray down in front of his friend, frowning when Pavel shook his head no. “I brought you some borscht, it’s from the replicator, but it smells really good. I also brought some advice if you care to hear it?”

Pavel nodded. He could use all the help he could get. Sitting alone in his quarters remembering the way it had felt to kiss Leo wasn’t doing him any good.

“You still love him, right?”

“Of course I do. He zinks I am a child, not capable of knowing my own heart.”

“Then what you need to do is stop proving him right.” Sulu said with a smirk.

“Vhat are you saying, that I am acting like a baby?”

“That’s exactly what I am saying. Take off his damn shirt and pull yourself back together, start eating and make a plan to win him back.”

“He does not vant me back, Karu.”

“Oh yeah, then why is he walking around like a zombie with your ring box in his pocket?”

“He walks around with my ring?” Pavel brightened. He hadn’t known what had happened to the ring once he’d left the hotel room. He’d hoped that Leo kept it, but with the mood he had been in when Pavel left, it was more likely that he’d gotten rid of it.

“He does, now how are you going to get it out of his pocket and onto his left hand where it belongs?”

 

Pavel woke early the next morning, eager to put his plan into motion. He showered quickly and was on his way out the door when something lying on the floor near his door caught his attention. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a book. It was red and old, looking like it had been through a war. A book mark was sticking out of one page, so Pavel turned to it and read the highlighted passage out loud, “ **I bring you greetings from the long ago and our first snow together. Our eyes watered and our lips turned blue, but you refused to go inside. You said that the snow was meant for us alone, and so we stayed out until it got dark and darker still, and there was no light in the world but you.”**

“Lev.” He whispered and thought back to the day they had arrived in Russia. It was so cold Lev was afraid they would freeze together if they kissed. It had taken some convincing to prove that wouldn’t happen. Pavel chuckled out loud at the memory.  He stepped back into his room and set the book down on his table. He opened his comm and pulled up one of the pictures he’d taken of him and Leo kissing in the cold. He pulled up a fresh email and attached the picture, quickly typing, “Our eyes did water and our lips turned blue…but all I wanted was to be stuck to you.” He hit send before he could think better of it and hurried to the bridge, not wanting to be late for the start of Alpha shift.

 

Leo was working on a stack of paperwork that he’d been neglecting in his office when his comm dinged, indicating he’d received a message. He’d long since given up hope that his small gift would be enough to bring Pavel racing down to the medbay. He flipped open the device and absently clicked on the message. His breath caught in his throat when the small screen was filled with a picture of him and Pavel kissing. He hadn’t known Pavel had been snapping selfies as they kissed. His eye caught the message that Pavel had added to the bottom of the message and laughed out loud. It felt good to laugh again, what felt even better was that Pavel had reached out to him in return.

He hit the return button and typed a quick reply, “Dinner in my quarters, 7pm? I miss you.” He signed it “Lev” and hit the reply button.  He held his breath waiting for Pavel’s reply. None came.

 

Pavel had seen Leo’s return message about a hundred times. He’d also typed out dozens of replies, but in the end, left his comm in his pocket and tried to finish out his shift.  He nervously paced back and forth trying to find the courage to press the door chime. He took a deep breath and pressed the button.

 

Leo was sitting on the couch, trying to decide if he should eat something or just say ‘fuck it’ and dive back into the unfinished bottle of Evan Williams, when the door chime rang. He looked at the chronometer across the room, it read 17:45, almost 8PM. He decided it must be Jim, it was too late for it to be Pavel. “Come in, Jim.” He called out, not bothering to get up from the couch.

“It’s not ze Keptin, it is Pavel. I am sorry I am late, Lev.” Pavel stood inside the door, staring at Leo who was still lying on the sofa.

Leo leapt to his feet. “I-I didn’t think you were coming. I-” He moved toward Pavel wanting to pull him into his arms and kiss him until they both ran out of oxygen, but stopped when he saw the uncertain look on Pavel’s face.

“I did not know if I should come, Lev. You said what you needed to say back in Russia.”

He deserved that, he really did. He’d been a complete asshole and he didn’t blame Pavel one bit for feeling this way. “Why did you come?” He asked softly.

“I vanted to hear what you had to say.”

“Please sit, can I get you something to drink?” Pavel nodded and he grabbed two bottles of water from the replicator and handed one to Pavel. He kept the other for himself and joined Pavel on the sofa, sitting as far away from him as possible without ending up on the floor.

“Zank you for ze book, Lev. That quote brought back a lot of wonderful memories.”

“For me too, Pasha.” Leo reached out his hand to his former lover and almost burst into tears when Pavel looked at it, but refused to take it.

“Vhy am I here, Lev?” He asked, standing to pace around the room.

Leo took a deep breath, _here goes nothing_. “The last words you said to me were that you were such a silly fool.” Pavel winced at the memory and Leo longed to comfort him, but remained seated. “But you were wrong, you weren’t the fool. I was.”

Pavel’s eyes snapped up to meet Leo’s from across the room. He’d promised himself that he would be strong and listen to what Leo wanted to tell him, but he did not imagine this is what Leo wanted to say.

“Most of what you said to me that day was spot on, with the exception of two things. One was calling yourself a fool, which you definitely are not and the second thing was…” Leo faltered, not knowing how cross the gulf between them. “You were wrong about me not wanting our friends to see us together. I would be the proudest man in the galaxy to show you off as mine.”

“I don’t understand.” Pavel’s voice was practically a whisper.

“What I didn’t want for our friends to see, Pasha, was us _apart_.” He smiled at the confused look on Pavel’s sweet face and hoped he could explain himself without further muddying the waters. “I had convinced myself that you would find someone younger, less grumpy, with more in common with you and then that would be it. I knew how badly it would hurt to have you then lose you, so I…”

“Stopped things before they could get started?” Beneath all of the hurt and pain, Pavel knew there had to be a logical reason for Leo pushing him away. Hearing Leo’s words and seeing the look on his face made all of Pavel’s leftover anger vanish. He had only heard rumors of what had happened to end the doctor’s first marriage, first among them being how Leo had been christened “Bones” by the captain. There had been rumors of infidelity, but they had never talked about it before. “I understand why you vould feel that way, but why didn’t you just talk to me instead of making such a harsh decision about _our_ future?”

“I figured it wouldn’t hurt as much to stop things so early on, but I was wrong. I’ve been miserable without you. I miss you so damn much and I know I don’t deserve it, but I want another chance, Pasha.”

“Another chance at what?”

“To love you, to be your boyfriend, your…” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Your husband.” That was it, he’d said all he could say, he only hoped Pavel could forgive him. He looked up to see Pavel moving toward him. Leo opened his arms and pulled him close.

“I missed zis, missed holding you, Lev.” Pavel whispered into his ear. He held on as tight as he could, never wanting to let go, but needing to ask some key questions. “Vhat happens ze next time you get scared?”

“I’ll come to you and we’ll talk it over, no more running away and shutting you out, I promise.”

“You vant to be my boyfriend again?”

“With all my heart.” He bit his bottom lip to keep from breaking down again. There had been too many tears already, from here on the only tears he was going to cry were happy ones.

“And you’d like to be my husband?” He asked, hope flying free in his voice.

Leo smiled and cupped Pavel’s face. “Well now, you never did ask the question, did you?” He fished the ring box out of his pocket and held it out for Pavel to take. “It’s yours until you decide it should be mine.”

Pavel took the box and opened it. His breath caught in his throat, as it did every time he looked at it. This ring was a symbol of the love he felt for Leo and a symbol of hope that he would one day return that love.  “I love you so much, Lev.” He whispered, not daring to look into the gold of his lover’s eyes.

“I love you too, Pasha, forever.”

He looked up to see those words shining brightly in Leo’s eyes, shining almost as brightly as the platinum he held in his hand. He looked from Leo to the ring and back again before dropping to his knees. “Marry me, Lev? I promise to be ze best husband I can be.”

Leo nodded, “Yes. Just promise me you’ll love me forever.”

“I can do zat.” He whispered, slipping the ring onto the third finger of Leo’s left hand.

Thank you so much for reading this story. I’ve stopped writing McKirk fanfiction to focus on writing original MM fiction under the pen name Pandora Pine. If you’re interested in my books, you can check them out here: http://www.amazon.com/Pandora-Pine/e/B013BSSBX0/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1465949272&sr=8-2-ent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank Corrie71 for all of her help with this story. You were an amazing encouragement as this tiny dinghy turned into a full fledged ship. Thank you so much for all of your brainstorming and beta help. You are my favorite evil writer.
> 
> Big thank yous to GoWashTheLights as well, you are always there when I need you!! Thank you so much for giving this ship a try and for loving these crazy space boys in love!
> 
> Thank you so much to all of my McKirkers who faithfully followed me over to McChekov!!!


End file.
